


Spring

by Iship_lover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Spring, pure fluff, sam and luce deserves to be happy for once, they are happy in this fic because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iship_lover/pseuds/Iship_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam asks Lucifer which season is his favorite. </p><p>"Spring."  Lucifer replies. "There is just so much life and...hope in spring."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring

“Which season is your favorite?” Sam asks, sipping on his milkshake, glancing at the Archangel next to him. It was almost surreal, sitting on a park bench with Lucifer, leaning on his elbow on the wooden table.

“I’d say,” Lucifer’s eyes always look the best when he was thinking, Sam thought. A clear, bright blue of a cloudless spring sky. “Spring.”

“Why?” Sam smiles at his Angelic- Archangelic lover- boyfriend? The term almost a little too childish to apply to Lucifer.

If he told the him from seven years ago- that after the Apocalypse Lucifer would be dragged out of Hell and dumped on his doorstep, and he would take him in- the newly human and completely vulnerable Angel, and that Lucifer would help them stop the Leviathans and everything that comes after- Well, he would’ve laughed in their face, but then it all happened. And they were sitting here now, with milkshakes and the sound of laughter from the park on the other side of the garden.

“There is just so much... _hope_ , in spring.” Lucifer looks at Sam, like he could not ever get enough of looking at Sam. It was a spring night when he found himself outside Sam’s door, and despite Dean Winchester’s protests, Sam let him in.

“I suppose. Everything just has so much life in spring.” Sam lets his knee brush against Lucifer’s knee, the tip of his shoe nudging again’s Lucifer’s bare feet. The Angel never liked wearing shoes.

“I always liked watching things grow in spring.” Lucifer’s voice was soft, reminiscing of something from a past so distant and far away that it hurts Sam’s head to think too hard of, so he just listens, and lets Lucifer’s voice wash over him. Lucifer got his grace back on a spring day.

“So did Gabriel, and we would..just _sit_ on earth. When it was newly made. You wouldn’t believe how...clean everything was. Clean and new and _alive_.” Sometimes Lucifer does this, stare off with his intense blue eyes and sink into his memories, and Sam would let himself get dragged in by Lucifer’s voice, as he thought of two Angels on a field, a soft breeze brushing across the tips of newly grown grass. Lucifer would be sitting on the bank of a river, careful to not crush any of the newborn lives, as he lets his grace spread across this new land.

Gabriel coming back alive made Lucifer open up a lot more, Sam thought. They made up, eventually, and since then Lucifer’s smile has been a lot brighter. _Happier_.

“Wasn’t newly made earth a giant volcano?” Sam asks.

“That was Michael’s job. I was the one who made the sun, you know. And the first things that photosynthesize.”

Lucifer’s voice no longer had the same old bitterness when he talks of Michael. Sam did not know what happened between the brothers in the cage- they were all separated, the vessels from the Angels. Some time from in between getting out of the cage and stopping the Leviathans from eating the world, they made up. Well, there was always going to be a deep cut between the two of them that may never heal, but it was closing up, slowly and surely.

“Did that mean you made the humans?” Sam was actually, really, really curious about everything Lucifer tells him. It seems that he could learn something new from him every day.

“That, was my father.” Lucifer stirs the milkshake. “I liked making the plants more. And the sun, of course.”

“Lightbringer,” Sam took one of Lucifer’s hands, raised it to his lips and kissed the back of his Angel’s hand. “My lightbringer.”

“Yours, Sam, _always_.” Lucifer smile could light up the world, Sam thought. In the good way, too.

“I’d say spring is my _favorite_ season, too.” Sam thought of Lucifer, young and happy, knowing nothing of falling from grace, sitting over a cloud, watching as the world is shaped beneath his wings, as life begins to appear on this planet he helped shape. “Definitely my favorite,” he tells the Angel, as he leant over and pressed his lips against Lucifer’s.

His lips tasted like strawberry milkshake, clean air, fresh cut grass and a slight cool spring breeze.


End file.
